In industrial processes such as the production of paper, woven, spiral, and especially constructed fabric belts are utilized to support and transport the cellulosic fibers as they are moved through the papermaking process and converted from a thin slurry into finished paper. Mechanical stability and permeability control of these fabric belts are critical to the manufacture of consistent, high quality paper. Paper machines are generally divided into three sections; forming, where thin pulp slurry is partially drained and formed into a thin wet sheet of pulp; pressing, where mechanical pressure is used to squeeze water from the pulp sheet; and drying, where the pulp sheet is heated against hot rolls and converted into a paper sheet. As paper machine speeds have increased, fabrics designed for use in all sections of papermaking machines are increasingly exposed to higher temperatures and more damaging environmental conditions. This is especially true in the dryer section. These more extreme service conditions have caused the useful life of dryer fabrics to be less than satisfactory. An additional problem has recently arisen which is associated with the use of recycled pulp, the presence of oils and inks which stick to the papermaking fabrics and have the potential to cause faults in the paper sheet. The need for affordable, high performance filaments to construct fabrics for use under these more demanding industrial conditions has led to a continuing search for materials and constructions which will improve the service life of industrial fabrics.